Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimension: Cortex's Revenge
by MentalInstitution
Summary: After failing once again to defeat Crash, Cortex has gone to depression however he has a plan and the only smart enough he could trust is: himself so he goes to an alternate dimension where Cortex is king now Crash must team up with his long time friend Spyro and stop Cortex once and for all!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Crash Bandicoot and Spyro: Cross DImensions

Prologue

Crash's World

After a recent defeat with his creation Crash Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex has gone to the brink of depression with nothing else he can do to stop the bandicoots. Cortex laid on his bed starring at the ceiling now knowing that he can't beat Crash. "What happend to me?" Cortex asked. " What happend to the old me, coming up with so many brilliant plans after another defeat." He sighed and continued on." If only I never created Crash in the first place, then maybe I would be in this situation." A lightbulb shined on top of his head and said, " Perhaps I can do that but I would need assistance from someone as intellegent as I am." Cortex jumped off his bed and typed some thing on his computer then all these names came up. " Lets see, the first dimension, He said. " In that dimension, Crash had became evil after putting him in the evolo-machine and became my loyal servant." Nah." " The secend dimension, nah, 3rd, nah, 7th, nah, 11th, wait!" " It says in that dimension, I captured Crash after he escaped and was able to wipe out his very existence. " Perfect!" He activated a portal he made and went to the 11th dimension.

Spyro's World

After another victory against Ripto, Spyro and his friends take a break from their adventures. Spyro was taking a nap while his best friend Sparx was just flying around a tree. " Hey buddy, wake up," Sparx said. The purple dragon woke up and let a long yawn. " What's up Sparx," He asked. " I saw this weird looking ball in that tree," said the small dragonfly. " I don't think that's a good idea," Spyro said. " Oh come on," Sparx said. " Just a peek." Spyro sighed and said, All right, just a peek." The two best friends flew up to the tree and saw the ball. The ball was surrounded by a rainbow aura and it shined like the sun itself. " I wonder who left it here?" Sparx said. Spyro drew closer to the ball then Sparx tried pulling him away and then the ball grew brighter. " What's happening!" cried Spyro. After the light faded, Spyro and Sparx disappeared. The two screamed at the top of their lungs as they looked at their new surroundings then another light brighten so they closed their eyes. After the light faded, they opened their eyes and saw they were on some kind of island. "Where are we? asked Sparx. Spyro looked around and said, "This place...it looks so familiar. It's like I've been here before." The two kept moving so they could find anyone who lived here.

Bandicoot's House

Crash was sleeping as usual, Crunch was lifting weights, Aku Aku was watching the sky and Coco was in the process of making an invention. "Ta-da!" She cried. She called Crunch's name then the giant bandicoot come in and said, " You called?" "Crunch, I want you to see this new invention I made," Coco said. She dragged Crunch next to something that was covered in a cloth. " What is it?" Crunch asked. " I call it," Coco said. She pulled the cloth off and yelled, The Time Warper!" It was a large cube having black lines all over it. " It can teleport you to different dimensions that are beyond our world." " Wooooaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Crunch said. " You're a genius Coco!" " Get Crash in here, okay," She asked. Crunch went to Crash's room and said, " Crash, wake up!" Crash jumped out of bed and hit the ceiling. Crunch grabbed Crash and told him about the invention Coco made and when he saw, he was amazed. After that, the bandicoots checked on Aku Aku, who did'nt know they were behind him. " Are you okay Aku Aku?" Coco asked. " There seems to be some kind of evil presence somewhere far away but I'm not where..." Aku Aku paused including the bandicoots as they heard a rustle from the grass. A purple creature and a small dragon fly popped out and slammed onto the ground then the purple creature looked up and said, " Crash?"

The 11th Dimension

Cortex came out of the portal and when he came out, he saw the sky was dark, mutants were all over the place guarding a large building that had an N on top of it. He went to the door and the mutants stood infront of him giving him an itemidating glare. " Let me in at once," Cortex demanded. " You are not King Cortex," The mutant said. " What do you mean?" Cortex asked. " I am Cortex!" " Guards, what is all this commotion?!" yelled a voice from a mega phone. " There is this person who claimes to be you, my lord," The other mutant said. " Send him immediatly!" The voice yelled. They let him in and they took an elevator then once they got to the top, they threw Cortex on the ground. " Leave us," The voice said with a harsh tone. The figure turned around and revealed to be Cortex only wearing a crown and a robe. "Who are you?" They both said. "It is I, Dr. Cortex, the worlds greatest genius!" "Stop copying me!" " No you stop it!" They then started to realize they were same person but from diffrent dimensions. " I have heard you destroyed Crash after he escaped," Cortex said. " Why yes, I should've destroyed him when I laid my eyes on him," King Cortex said. " Infact, i made the perfect servant and pet." A bandicoot who had red pupils, green eyes, had sharp teeth, had long arms, he wore blue shorts and shoes that revealed his feet. "I call him Evil Crash," King Cortex added. Cortex looked at Evil Crash and saw some resemblence: he had the nose and ears but had fur like Crunch's and seemed to act like a wild beast. He even tried to pet Evil Crash but was almost bitten. " I have a deal for you," Cortex said. " And what kind of deal is this?" The king asked. " You see, I have this bandicoot problem so I was thinking when we rid Crash once and for all, you and I could become rulers of every dimensions," Cortex said. King Cortex like the deal so he said, " I would be glad to, destroying that bandicoot again would be fun." " Excellent, so deal?" Cortex said as he took out his hand. " Deal," King Cortex said. The two geniuses went through Cortex's portal and along with them came along their enormous army of mutants.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 1: A Team Once Again

Crash's World

" Spyro and Sparx!" The group said. " What are you doing here?" Aku Aku asked. " I'm not sure," Spyro said. " Sparx and I saw this ball and it sent us here." " Strange," Coco said. Crash nodded in agreement then Crunch said, " Maybe Cortex was behind this." " True," Aku Aku said. " Things have been quiet for awhile." " I don't know, Sparx said. " How could Cortex even get to our dimension?" " Maybe he made a machine that go through diffrent dimensions," Coco suggeseted. " Well, we're gonna have to go his lab," Aku Aku said. The group ran to Cortex's lab and once again, Crash and Spyro were a team once again.

Cortex's Lair

Meanwhile, Tiny and N. Gin were playing cards. " Do you have any 3's?" N. Gin asked. " Nope," Tiny said. " Do you have 5's?" "Goldfish," N. Gin said. " Augh! why can't Tiny win?! The tiger yelled. " Perhaps because you don't have a brain," N. Gin thought. The Bandicoots broke through the door and Aku Aku yelled, Hold it right there villans!" " It's the Bandicoots!" Tiny yelled. " Tiny crush Bandicoots!" He charged at Crash but the bandicoot jumped on Tiny's head and crashed into abunch of stuff. " Out with it N. Gin," Aku Aku said. " I don't know what you're talking about," N. Gin said. " Ah! it's that dragon! Please don't hurt me!" " Then spill it!" barked the talking mask. " Ok! Ok! I'll tell you!" N. Gin yelled. " You see, Cortex went through depression because of you wretched bandicoots so then he thought of an idea that he could team up with another Cortex from a diffrent dimension and destroy you." " That's all I know, I sware!" " Show us," Crunch said. N. Gin opened a door that led to Cortex's computer and showed what the evil scientist's plan. " The 11th dimension?" Aku Aku said. " It says here that Crash was destroyed after he escaped and once he was out of the picture, Cortex built an empire and an army of mutants then became King Cortex," Coco explained. " I'm afraid this is a fight you can not win Crash, so it appears we're gonna need an army aswell. Allright, Coco and Crunch, go to southern side of the island, Spyro and Sparx, you go east, Tiny and N. Gin, you go west and Crash and I will go north." The group seperated and headed out to go where they were told to.

N. Sanity Island

On the south side of N. Sanity Island, Crunch and Coco were able to get Fake Crash, on the east side, Tiny and N. Gin got Dingodile and Spyro and Sparx were able to get N. Trophy, Pinstripe, Koala Kong and N. Oxide. Last, Crash and Aku Aku went inside a cave that was full of icebergs and ancient writing. " This is it Crash," Aku Aku said. " This is where my brother is at." " WHO ENTERS MY TOMB?!" a loud voice said. It was Uka Uka who had blindfolds on. " Oh, it's you too," The grumpy mask said. " Why have you come here? I was trying to get some sleep." " Sorry Uka Uka," Aku Aku said. " But we need you to help us." Cortex went through another dimension and met with an alternate version of himself and now he's on his way to destroy us all!" " That's one of the most...greatest plan I've ever heard," Uka Uka. He knew Cortex's last plan was genius but he never thought the scientist would come up with an even better one then he started thinking about being milked. " Fine," The evil mask said. " Only because there shall be no evil greater than me." The trio left the cave and head back the bandicoot's house.

Somewhere

Cortex and his alternate version of himself and their army of vicious mutants grabbed a bite to eat at some place called Burger Palace. " So after we leave then can we start our plan of world domination?" King Cortex asked. " Yeah, I just want to try this Rib Sandwhich first," Cortex said. The Mutants were enjoying their meals even Evil Crash who had devoured 10 burgers.

Bandicoot's House

Back at N. Sanity, the newly team of Crash, Coco, Crunch, N. Gin, Tiny, Spyro, Sparx, Fake Crash, DIngoDile, N. Trophy, Pinstripe, Koala Kong and N. Oxide head back to the bandicoots house. " Well, we have a team," Aku Aku said. " But we don't have an army," Uka Uka said. " I got it!" Coco said. " Why don't we go to the elementals and ask if they can build us an army." " That might be a good idea just hopefully they won't try to kill us like last time," Aku Aku said. " Well what are we waiting for?" Crunch asked. " Lets go!" The team ran out and used N. Gin's boat he made and set sail to The Elementals.

document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 2: Training Day

The next day, Crash woke up hearing no one so he scratched his head wondering where they were. " Yah!" cried a voice. Crash ran outside and saw Coco, Crunch, Spyro snd Tiny fighting eachother while Aku Aku Uka Uka and Sparx watched. Crash tapped Aku Aku behind his back then the mask turned and said, Crash, you woke up just in time." He turned at Spyro and said," Spyro, why don't you train with Crash." " Sure," Spyro said. " Ready when you are Crash. Crash nodded in agreement then the purple dragon charged at Crash but the bandicoot moved out of the way and grabbed Spyro's tail and spun him around using his spin attack and threw him at a tree but Spyro stopped himself with his wings. The dragon went up in the air and shot a breath of fire but Crash used his spin attack again which blew the fire out then Spyro ambushed him by tackling him then threw him down to the ground. Crash used his spin attack to slow down his fall and once he did, he fell down to the ground panting along with Spyro. " Wow!" Sparx said. " I never seen training like that. " Spyro picked his head up and said, " Nice training Crash." Crash did the same and gave him a thumbs up. "Well I think we've had enough training for now," Aku Aku said. " Finally," Coco said. " I'm starting to get hungry." Everyone else nodded in agreement and went inside the bandicoot's house for a bit to eat.

9th Dimension

Cortex, King Cortex and their army of mutants were now in the 9th dimension and everything looked beautiful. The sea was so clear, you could every sea animal swimming by, the trees were as green as a plant's stem and there were citizens that were lions, elephants, kangaroos and many more. " My this place looks wonderful," King Cortex said. " Beautiful to destroy!" Cortex said. The two laughed then sent their army to attack the village. The villagers ran from their burning houses and the mutants then Cortex told one of the mutants to freeze the village so it did and let out a huge breath of ice but out of nowhere it was blown back and hit the mutant. " Show yourself!" King Cortex yelled. " Sure thing," A voice said. A bird swooped at the two scientist and left a huge gust of wind then the bird landed on the ground and glared at his enemy. " Hey you!" Cortex said. " Get out of the way or we'll make you." " I don't care what you do," He said. " I wont allow you destroy my home." " Hhhmmm," King Cortex said. " Killing him with our army would'nt so fun but why not let Evil Crash have some fun." " Oh Crash." The wild bandicoot was at King Cortex's side waiting for an order. " Get rid of this fool," King Cortex said. " Kill him if you want to." The evil bandicoot turned it's attention to the bird and was curious about the bird. The bird had black feathers, black eyes, had a big red throat and wore black shoes with light blue lines and a lightning symbol on it. Evil Crash let out a growl and prepared to attack it's prey. " Before we begin, I'd like to introduce myself," He said. " Name's Red and I overheard your name was Evil Crash." " Now, lets fight." Evil Crash charged at Red preparing to strike with his sharp claws but missed. He looked up and saw Red in the air so he jumped in the air to try to grab him but missed again then Red tackled Evil Crash down to the ground. The bandicoot got back up and leaped in the air again and tried swatting Red but kept missing then Red shot a bunch of sharped feathers at Evil Crash and it sent him flying down to the ground again. " You're strong," Red said. " But you are'nt fast enough to catch me." " Come on Evil Crash!" Cortex said. " Don't worry other me," King Cortex said. " I have a suprise for our little friend." He threw a power crystal to Evil Crash and he looked at it thinking it was food then the crystal began to glow and had Evil Crash surrounded by a purple aura. Evil Crash jumped in the air once more and this time he could fly! Red fly up further in the air along with Evil Crash who kept up with him then the bird came down flying at an icredible speed and just when he was at the ground he curved to the right leaving s huge gust of wind behind. Evil Crash tried turning to a diffrent direction but could'nt then Red appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. The impact let out a bunch of sand flying in the air then came back down. Cortex and King Cortex got on their feet wondering if Evil Crash made then the bandicoot was thrown in the air and landed on the ground and Red flew back up and turned to the evil villians. " Leave this village while you can," Red said. " Or otherwise I'll have no choice but to hurt you." The power crystal began to glow once more and Evil Crash woke up and let out a loud howl then he started to grow. His arms grew more muscular, his height grew, his shoes where completely ripped off and his teeth grew with two of them coming out of his mouth. " Evil Crash?" King Cortex said. The newly Evil Crash was surrounded by the same aura and vanished. Red looked around and could not find him then out of nowhere he appeared behind him and almost sliced him in half then Red shot more his hard feathers at Evil Crash but they blew off of him as they were rocks and the bandicoot grabbed Red by his throat and slammed him onto the ground. With only one ficious blow, Red was down and Evil Crash almost tried to eat him but King Cortex yelled, " Stop!" The bandicoot turned and was on one knee. " We'll deal with him later and if he's still alive, then you can eat him." Evil Crash reverted back to his normal self after the crystal's power wore off then the two and their army kept marching to the 8th dimension. Red got up and used all his strengh to reach the portal then he jumped inside.

Somewhere in N. Sanity Island

The female dragon and the proffesor appeared at an island and looked around. " I know this place," The dragon said. The mole thought for a minute and remembered an orange creature and Spyro working together and it hit him. " We're in N. Sanity Island!" The mole cried. The female dragon thought and said, " You're right, Spyro was talking about this along time ago." " We've got to get to Crash's house! come on!" The dragon followed and hope to find her friend okay.

Cortex's Lair

The group were at Cortex's lair again and Coco and N. Gin were inventing a giant ray gun. " I have to say N. Gin," Coco said. " For a guy who's evil, you sure know how to invent things." " Why thank you," N. Gin said. " At least someone appreciates my work." Tiny and Crunch were playing cards, Spyro and Sparx were just talking and Crash was a game on Cortex's Computer. Aku Aku and Uka Uka watched and were'nt talking to eachother until the good mask spoke. " Brother," Aku Aku said. " When that day comes, do you think they'll do it?" " Only we can make it happen," Uka Uka said. " Don't worry brother." The good mask nodded in agreement and continued to watch. Later on, the group began training once more while Coco and N. Gin were testing out the Super Ray Gun. Everyone else who was training were using N. Gin's Rat minions to test their skills and stamina which didn't seem to be a problem for everyone.

Somewhere in N. Sanity Island

" Spyro!" cried the female dragon. " Sparx!" the mole yelled. There was silence in the air an the female started getting worried. The mole looked at her and saw something was wrong but he didn't ask her. " Maybe we should start making a camp," The mole suggested. " It's kind've getting late." The dragon looked up and saw the sun going down so she thought it was a good idea.

8th Dimension

A portal opened up and the army of mutants marched out and wrecked havoc on the 8th dimension. Red woke up still feeling sore from his fight with Evil Crash and made no noise to alert. " I'm going to have to stop him," Red thought. " But how?" he looked at spotted a remote that Cortex had in his hands so he flew up in the air and began to go under a fast velocity and swooped in and grabbed the remote. " Hey give that back!" Cortex said. " Ah, let him go," King Cortex said. Red pressed a button and he vanished in thin air. " Why did you do that?" Cortex yelled. " Now we can't get back to my dimension." " No worries," King Cortex said. " Luckily a certain genius made a replica of that remote." " Oh you're an evil one," Cortex said.

Somewhere in time

Red was surrounded by things that've happend in the past, future and present and didn't know where he was going. " Maybe where that rounded head guy is at," Red said. " Maybe I can find someone who can help me then all this mess will be over." All of a sudden, a light brightened and Red was engulfed in it.

Bandicoot's House

Everyone was watching Tv and having dinner and they were having a good time meanwhile Spyro was outside looking at the moon. He kept seeing Cynder and himself together back at his dimension and smile about then Crash was next to him. " Hey Crash," The dragon said while hiding his emotions. " What's up?" Crash knew something was wrong so he tried communicating with his gibberish. " No nothing's wrong," Spyro said. Crash kept using his gibberish then Spyro said, " Alright, you got me, I miss a friend at home that's all." Crash nodded and was telling that when this is all over, he'll meet his friend again. " Thanks Crash," Spyro said. " You're a good friend." Crash gave him a thumbs up then the two friends went back inside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 3: Dimensional Massecre

7th Dimension

Red burst out of the portal and hit the ground still sore from his fight and could barely stand. His vision grew fade and only saw a shoe near his face. Several hours later, Red woke up in a bed and felt alot better but was still abit sore then he went outside and was in a village. He went back inside and asked himself, " Where am I?" " You're awake," a voice said. He turned and saw a girl with long blond hair, she had blue eyes and wore a black tank top that showed her stomach and wore a short short . " Who are you?" Red asked. " My name is Shade," she said. " and you?" " Name's Red," he said. " Where am I?" " You're in N. Sanity Island," Shade said. Red's breath stopped and realized that was his home but he knew it was diffrent otherwise he would've known Shade. He realized this may be some kind of diffrent world of his. " Do you think you can help me get out of here?" " I'm sorry but I can't," She said. " Why?" Red asked. " We're overunned by Sharkman," Shade said. Red looked and saw sharks that wore suits so they can breathe on land. " Alright move it!" One said. Red was angered as he saw a child and a mom being pushed down then he couldn't hold and bursted out of the hut. " Leave them alone!" Red barked. " So another resistent," The shark said. " Kill him!" Two sharkman charged at him but were easily took down with one strike. The other sharkmen were frightened then the commander barked, " What are you waiting for, get him!" Three more shark men charged at Red then the bird easily beat one of them by charging at him head on. The other sharkman swat his claws at him but missed and Red shot his valley of Shadow Feathers and the sharkman was down then then the other one shot a blast of water from his Hydro Gun but Red easily avoided and flew up in the air then came down surrounded by a purple aura and did a corkscrew on the shark man.

The Sharkman even the villagers were shocked to see someone actually defeat the mighty shark man then commander came in. " Fine then," He said. " Since you won't stay down, I'll put you down myself." Red glared at the commander and asked, " Why have you come here? Why were you making the lives of these people miserable?" " There're our orders," He said. " From our boss, RazorTooth and I'm the commander, Chomp." Red had enough and charged at him with incredible speed and hit him in the stomach. Chomp was on his knees gasping for air and he looked angered to see someone small that could injure him then Red spun him around and said," Tell this Razortooth I'll be looking forward to see him!" Red threw Chomp in the air and disappeared. The rest of the shark people ran off and jumped in the water to retreat. The villagers cheered and thanked Red for saving them. Shade smiled and went to Red and hugged him. " Thank you so much," She said. " Welcome," Red said.

Meanwhile, Chomp was flying in the air at a fast velocity then he disappeared. In the 8th dimension, The duo of Cortex's and the mutant army were taking a nap until they heard a noise nearby. " What was that?" The two said. They went to check and spotted a shark wearing s suit to breath then he got up. " Who are you?" King Cortex asked. " I'm Chomp," He said. " Who are you?" " I'm King Cortex," He said. " And this is my other less unfortonite self." " Hey!" Cortex said. " Where did you come from?" Cortex asked. " I come from a diffrent dimension and some bird sent me here," The two Cortexs looked and began to realize who it was. " And what did this bird looked like?" They asked. " He had this really big throat and has black feathers," Chomp said. " How about this," Cortex said. " You join us and we'll have deal with the bird trouble you have." " Deal," Chomp said.

Back in the 7th dimension, Red and Shade were taking a walk in the woods and were talking to eachother. " You came from a diffrent dimension?" Shade asked. " Yeah," Red said. He showed her the remote he took from Cortex and continued. " These villians came to my home and wrecking it and I tried my best to stop them but they were too powerful." " At least you're still moving," Shade said. "True," Red said. " So what about those Sharkmen, why were they attacking your village?" " You see," Shade said. " Along time ago, we were just a peaceful village until the sharkmen came and enslaved us like pets telling us to give them these. Shade showed Red a Red Crytal then she continued. " It's a Ruby," She said. They're very useful to the Sharkmen so our elders would tell us to bring as many as we could just so they would leave us alone. Until today, we couldn't find any so then they've been killing us so they find who took them." Red was getting angry and clutched his hands together and said, " Then I'll help you." " What?" Shade said.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 4: All or Nothing

Crash's World

Crash, Spyro and Aku Aku were walking through the forest and Spyro asked, ' What exactly are we looking for?" "Just wait," Aku Aku said. " We're not too far." When they did, they were at some kind of ice land then Crash hid behind Spyro. " What's up with Crash?" Spyro asked. " You see," Aku Aku explained. " Cortex was using this dark magic called Mojo which he used on animals then they would turn to mutants." A loud roar came from a cave then it grew closer. " Get ready children," Aku Aku said. " These mutants won't be so friendly." It was a giant rat looking creature with light blue skin, sharp teeth and claws. The mutant went over to Crash and Aku Aku and realized their scent then it was communicating by roaring. " I think it's saying why we are here," Aku Aku said. " We came here to ask you if you could join our team," Spyro said. The mutant kept roaring at Aku Aku then the mask said, " H says no." " You were apart of Cortex's experiment right?" Spyro asked. The mutant nodded then let him continued. " And you want revenge against him for what he's done to you?" Spyro said. The mutant nodded in agreement and listened. " Then join us and you can get your revenge," The dragon said. The Ratcicle roared and many more Ratcicles came then Aku Aku said, " You're good with words."

7th Dimension

" That's crazy," Shade said. " You can't deal with those monsters." " So you're willing to let your people suffer for something they didn't do?"Red asked. " No!" Shade cried. " You can't beat them, they have you outnumbered." " Then that's a risk I'll take," Red said. He flew up in the sky and headed to the Sharkmen's lair. " Wait up!" yelled Shade. She flew as well and went to catch up. Meanwhile, deep in the water, lived the army of sharkman and one went into a room where a bigger sharkmen was at. " My lord," The sharkmen said. " Some warrior took out our squad." " And where was Commander Chomp at?" " He was easily defeated and was sent flying in the air," The minion said. " Our men couldn't find his corpse. " Pitiful," The boss said. " Find him and send him to me." " I have a bit of a suprise for him." Back on the land, Red couldn't find their lair then Shade finally caught up to him and said, " You can't beat them, just stop." " Why?" Red said. " And just leave your village the way it is?" " You don't get do you?" She said. " Their leader, he's too powerful." " I'll deal with him," Red said. He and I are going to have a bit of talk together." " He'll kill you with one strike," Shade said. " That's how dangerous he is." " Look, I understand you don't want me to get hurt," Red said. " But I'm not gonna stay and let him kill you all!" Shade looked down and had tears then Red hugged her. " Look I'm sorry," He said. " I just can't let people like that get away with it." Shade wiped her tears and said, " It's fine, but you'll need this." She handed him a helmet and put on another one she had.

" Thanks," Red said. She nodded and said, " I'll put a barrier around us so we don't get wet." She surrounded herself and Red with a purple colored barrier then they went underwater. Meanwhile, an alarm went off and a sharkmen grabbed his telescope and saw the intruders. " Send in Quad 2 and 3!" A bunch of sharkman came out of the lair and charged at Red and Shade. " I got this," Red said. He shot balls of energy at them and easily defeated them. " What's going on?!" The boss said. " Squad 2 and 3 were easily defeated," The Sharkmen said. " I'll send in the Mechs," " Good," The boss said. He turned around and said, " Seems that I'll be involved in this soon." Back at the battlefield, two giant mechanical looking sharks bursted out of the ground and shot giant ray beams at them. They almost got hit by the first and barley got of the way by the second one. " I'll handle this," Shade said. " She put her hands together and a beam similar to the robot sharks bursted out and destroyed the first one. " Nice move," Red said. " Now it's my turn. Sonic Boom!" He shot two large large waves of sound and destroyed the second one. " Now we head to the boss," Red said. Shade made the barrier roll faster then they headed inside the lair.

Somewhere in N. Sanity Island

The female dragon and the mole seemed to be in the middle of nowhere and she began to think she'll never find Spyro. " Whoooo!" cried a voice. " Did you hear that?" The mole said. " Yeah," The dragon said. They headed to where the noise came from and they eventually got close. " Do think it might be Spyro?" The mole said. " I hope so," The dragon said. " But it has to be him." They got closer and jumped out of the grass and encountered orange furred creatures, a mask and a familar dragon. " Spyro?" The dragon asked. " Cynder?" Spyro said. " Proffesor?" " You?" The dragon said pointing at the creature with shorts. Crash pointed at himself wondering she ment him.


	6. Chapter 6

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 5: Together Again

" Spyro was talking alot about you," Cynder said. " Was it Crash?" The bandicoot nodded in agreement then tried greeting her to Crunch, Coco and Aku Aku. " The other banidcoot is Crunch?" Cynder said while trying to understand what Crash is saying. " And the other bandicoot and the mask is Coco and Aku Aku?" Crash gave her a thumbs up then later on Spyro told everything about what happend so far. " So this Cortex is planning to rule every dimension after he tries to destroy us all?" " Yeah pretty crazy right?" Sparx said. " So how do we plan on defeating him" Cynder asked. " Well we have an army, weapons and some back up," Spyro explained. " So that's basically our plan I guess." " How long will it take him to get here? She asked. " Who knows?" Aku Aku said. " Days? Weeks?" " We're trying our best to be prepared for everything when that bozo comes," Crunch said while pounding his fists. Spyro and Cynder looked at eachother and smiled now happy to see eachother once again.

7th Dimension

Red and Shade encountered many of the Sharkmen and easily delt with them then crashed through a door and saw their target. " Ah," The Boss said. " So you're the one who's been causing me so much trouble." " And you're the one who's gonna pay for what you've done," Red said almost ready to fight. The boss looked at the other one and his eyes widen. " Those eyes," He said. " They look just like the old man I killed." He began to laugh and the two warriors were confused on what was funny. " I see," He said. " You must be the child of that old man I killed." Shade's eyes widen and was on her knees crying. Red tried comforting her but she told him to fight him without her. Red glared at RazorTooth and was ready to fight. " Oh, so now you want to fight me?" He said with a smile. " Very well, this will be the last time you'll see light. The two charged at eachother at preparing their fists and punched eachother at the same time. They quickly recovered and RazorTooth tried to punch Red but ended up hitting the floor leaving a huge dent on it. " You're gonna have to do better than that to catch me!" Red said. " Very well," RazorTooth said. " I'll have to borrow these rubies your friend gave me." He put the ruby on his chest that have a mark of a ruby then he began to grow spikes. He had some on his back, arms and knuckles then he shot a valley of spikes at Red but the warrior dodged all of them and shot a ball of energy at the big brute. RazorTooth punched the energy sphere as if it were a beach ball then the shark grabbed a pipe and threw it at Red but moved then punched the bird right in the face sending against the wall. Shade watched Red getting pumeled and she wanted to help but something was holding her back. Come on Red," She said. " You can do this." Red lost the upperhand and was being struck down by RazorTooth's mighty strengh.

Red refused to give up and would get up but was kept being took down. " Come on!" RazorTooth yelled. " You defeated my men like they were nothing and now you're being beaten to a pulp by me!" For the final blow, he uppercut the bird and seemed to be outcold then RazorTooth looked at Red's injured body and said, " Ever heard of the saying, Keep your nose out of someone's business? because sometimes, it'll get you hurt." He looked back at Shade and said, " And as for you, you're going to feel that exact pain your father dealt with." Her eyes widen once more but this time she clutched her fist to the point she was bleeding. " Stop it," She said. " STOP IT!" She was surrounded by a black aura, her eyes were blood red and she began to fly. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!," She cried. Her body was black and her hair was more wild the before then she glared at RazorTooth. " What has she become?" RazorTooth said. He was worried then tried to punch her but was was deflected and he hit a wall. " She didn't even move a finger," He said. " How powerful is she?" She held her hand in front of her and a long thin beam went through RazorTooth then he started coughing up blood. He dragged himself away from her then she held her hand again and a ball was formed so she shot it at him and the shark was vaporized from it. She reverted back to her normal self and fell down then Red woke up and saw RazorTooth was gone and Shade was on the ground so he went to check on her. " Are you alright?" He asked. " It happend again," Shade said. " What happend again? Red asked said. " It happend again," She said again.

Crash's World

Everyone was relaxing with the time they had left and Spyro and Cynder seemed to enjoy it. They were standing next to each other watching the sun go down and would maybe look at at each other for a few times. " Spyro?" Cynder said. " Yeah?" Spyro said. " There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. " What is it?" Spyro asked. " I love you." Spyro was shocked by the news never thinking that the female dragon loved him. " Well," Spyro said. " I loved you too, I just thought you didn't love back." The two were suprised of these news and never thought it happend soon. They got closer to each other and kissed eachother then stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 6: One Happy Day

7th Dimension

" My powers," Shade said. " It happend again." " What happend again?" Red asked. " I can't control my powers," She said. " I've never been able to. It's just when I get angry, I lose control of myself and go on a rampage." " It's alright," Red said to comfort her. " You just gotta learn how to control it." " That's the problem," She said. " I can't, no matter what I do, I just can't. " You just gotta keep trying," Red said. " Alright?" " Okay," Shade said. " Thank you." Red nodded and swam back up to surface and told the village of the news. " Oh thank you!" a villager cried. " At last, we have peace!" Another cried. Shade looked at the people and never saw them that happy before then she hugged and kissed Red. " Thank you so much," She said.

Crash's World

The next day, Crash woke up and grabbed some Wumpa Fruit to eat and found a note on the fridge. " Dear Crash, The note said. " Aku Aku, Crunch and everyone else are at Cortex's Lair and are waiting for you to come. From Coco." Crash ran out the door and ran to Cortex's lair and when he got there, there seemed to be no one there until voices cried out, " Suprise! Happy Birthday!" Crash was shocked and happy at the same time then Coco said, " Happy 15th Birthday big brother." Crash was happy and even forgot that today was his birthday then later on, everyone did games like a running contest, hide n seek and bowling. Last, everyone had cake and then they did presents. Crash grabbed one and opened it and it was a basket of Wumpa Fruits. He hugged Crunch for the gift then he opened a big present from Coco and it was a kart that had Crash's face on it, had large wheels and engines, had red and white on it too. He hugged Coco and tried to tell everyone for an awsome birthday.

Somewhere in the 8th Dimension

After hours of walking, The evil menace known as Cortex finally made it to the end of the 8th dimension. " Finally!" King Cortex cried. " It seemed like it took forever to get here." Alright other me, activate the portal remote!" Cortex pressed the button and a portal appeared infront of their eyes. " Amazing," Chomp said. " We've never came up with something like this." They all went through the portal and disappeared.

7th Dimension

After ridding the sharkman, the village had a celebration for the appreciation for Shade and Red. Everyone was dancing, eating, playing, singing or doing chants. Shade watched everyone and felt good about it. " Father would be so happy if he was still here," She said. She turned and saw Red was gone so she looked for him and when she did, she found him standing still as a statue watching the sky. " It looks nice doesn't it?" Shade asked. " Yeah," Red said. " It always seems to look beautiful everyday." They both looked at the moon and smiled at it then the two begun to hold hands. " Red," Shade said. " Yeah?" He asked. " There's something I want to tell you," She said. " What is it?" Red said. " I really like you," She said. " Well I really liked you too," Red said with a smile. The two looked at eachother then they got close and kissed. After that, They smiled at each other and Red said, " I was wondering, maybe you could help stop Cortex with me?" " Sure!" She said. Red pressed the button and the portal appeared then they looked at eachother and Red said, " Let's do this." They went in and headed to a whole new dimension.

**Sorry if the chapter was too short, kind of had trouble thinking about more ideas but next chapter will be longer**


	8. Chapter 8

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 7: Time is Running Out

" Alright!" barked Uka Uka. " You mindless idiots are going to be in tip top shape when we fight Cortex and his mutant army so you're all going to fight eachother to test your might!" The elemental creatures nodded in agreement and began pounding on eachother and was an amusement to the evil mask. Meanwhile, Crash, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder and Aku Aku recruited more of the mutants that were scattered all over like the Spikes, Sludge, Snipes and the RhinoRollers. Crunch, Coco, Tiny, N. Gin , Proffesor and Fake Crash went to train against eachother and test their weapons once more. The two masks watched everyone and was impressed how much they have improved in such a short time then Aku Aku said, " Time is almost running out Uka Uka." " I know brother," The evil mask said. " I hope they'll all be ready when the battle begins." " Exactly what I hope to brother," Aku Aku said. They continued to watch the team but Aku Aku was right, Cortex is on his way to the 7th dimension and has only two dimensions left but luckily a warning call will soon arrive.

6th Dimension

At a distant dimension, the world seemed to be covered by trees and the sky sparkled like a diamond. Shade and Red came out of the portal and looked at their new surroundings. " It's beautiful," Shade said with a smile. " I know," Red said in agreement. " It's just like home." The two warriors were so amazed by the image, they couldn't move. " Alright," Red said. " We need to get out of here so Cortex doesn't find us." " Right," Shade said. The two headed to some kind of village hoping to avoid anything but they were wrong.

7th Dimension

At the 7th dimension, Shade's village was in ruins. Fire was burning all over the place, bodies were burnt to a crisp and their hutts were either burnt or broke down. Cortex had his hands on a villager's neck and said, " Who is your protector?" The villager was so scared, he couldn't speak so then Cortex said, " If you don't tell me, Evil Crash will have to get it out of you and trust me, I wouldn't go there." " Okay!" The villager cried. " It's this girl, she's the daughter of our former elders." " And there was this bird, I'm not sure where he came from but he stopped these sharkman from attacking our village. " That's all I know! please don't hurt me!" " That's all I wanted to hear," Cortex said. " They must've known we were coming so they decided to travel to a diffrent dimension," King Cortex thought. " Very well," Cortex said. " We'll just follow their tracks." The army of mutants marched out of the village now heading to their new destination.

Crash's World

Spyro and Cynder were flying around spending time with each other and were talking together. " Those friends of yours are really kind and helpful," Cynder said. " I know," Spyro said. " I wish I told you about them before." " It's fine," Cynder said. " I'm just glad you're okay." The two smiled and even tried to kiss each other again until a voice cried out, " Hey Spyro! Cynder! We need you down here!" It was Sparx and he was telling them there was an ergent meeting so the two dragons flew down to the ground and headed inside. " So what's the problem?" Crunch asked. " Well," Aku Aku said. " I've sensing that Cortex and his army are not too far from here." " They could be here in 3 days I presume." " We can take them," Sparx said. " Tiny crush Mutants!" barked Tiny. " And Tiny wants to know where bathroom is." " Over there by the closet," Aku Aku said. The brute tiger nodded and headed to the bathroom and slammed the door. " Sparx's right," Spyro said. " We've been working hard for days and I think we got it in the bag." dragon's right," Crunch said. " We ready to fight anytime of the week. Crash nodded in agreement and was pretending to punch somebody. " Relax brother," Uka Uka said. " They're right, if it weren't for Cortex's minions for telling us, then we woul be in trouble." " I know I know," Aku Aku said. " But I have a feeling there's something else.

Cortex's lair

" Finally," A voice said. " It's complete!" A giant monster made out of red power crystals was made but wasn't alive. " Now all I need is a Power Gem," The figure said. " Then my creation will be unstoppable!" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" " Father will pleased to see that his plan will succeed and He'll finally get rid of those bandicoots once and for all!"

**That will be all for chapter 7 and the final battle is coming up soon. Thanks for reading and leave a comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 8: The Beginning of The End

6th Dimension

Red and Shade were at some kind of prehistoric area but couldn't find anything. " We should be careful," Red said. " Who know's what lives here." Shade nodded and the two looked left and right but could not find anything then something swooped through the grass. " What was that?" Shade said. " I don't know but it aint gonna be friendly." They heard it again and it grew closer to them then popped out was a small snapping turtle with crystals that covered its entire shell. Though it seemed vicious by its appearence, it was very kind as it came to Shade and rubbed its head on Shade's leg. " Aw isn't he sweet?" Shade asked. " Yeah," Red said nervously. He knew that snapping turtles were very aggresive and that they could bite a person's finger off but didn't expect the creature to be so kind. " But why would a child be out on its own?" Out of nowhere, a loud stomp was heard and it made the ground shake. " Please don't tell that's the mother," Red said now scared. It was and it was 10x their size and let out a feriousious roar that it made trees get blown away. The adult crystal turtle hybrid sniffed Red and Shade then roared again and held up its feet. " Look out!" Red cried. The two got of the way then the mother looked and saw her baby in the hands of Shade so she charged at them like a bull but missed. Out of nowhere came a giant red furred gortilla with sharp teeth and white triabal marks on it's huge arms. The mother got in front of the two warriors and let out a roar telling the gorilla to back off then the two monsters collided against eachother. Red and Shade, confused what was happening, watched the titanic battle between the two giant creatures

Crash's World

Nina, the niece of Dr. Cortex, had built a giant crystal monster out crystals but she needed a power gem to make it come to life then she had an idea. " Mutants!" She cried. "Get in here" some of the mutants like the Sludge, Spike, Yuktopus and Ratcicles appeared from a room and stood waiting for orders. " Find a Power Gem," Nina said. " And don't be suspicious if the bandicoots are around." The group of mutants headed outside into the forest and Nina gathered more power crystals to make it bigger.

Meanwhile, The team of heros were having fun in the water. Crash, Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Cynder were playing in the water, N. Gin was relaxing under an umbrella, Tiny, who tried to do something else since he was afraid of water, the mutants and the elemental creatures were sort of playing cards and wrestling and Sparx, Proffesor, Aku Aku and Uka Uka were talking to eachother. The group were taking a break from their training for today and not have so much pressure when the battle with Cortex begins. " Hey Crash," Spyro said. " You okay?" Crash nodded but the dragon knew something was wrong. " You're nervous about the fight aren't you?" Spyro asked. Crash nodded and Spyro continued. " You're not alone," The dragon said. " I bet everyone's under alot of pressure so don't worry alright?" The bandicoot smiled knowing Spyro had his back while he had his then the two hand shaked eachother.

Somewhere in the 7th Dimension

"Are we at the end of this dimension?" King Cortex said. " Yes," Cortex said. He pressed the remote and it led them to his dimension. " We'll finally be able to rid Crash once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cortex cried. The army marched inside and disappeared.

6th Dimension

The battle between the hybrid turtle and gorilla was still going on and the gorilla seemed to have the upperhand so Red, who couldn't bare the mother dying, went to help her. He hit the gorilla on it's face and shot a ball of energy at it and caused it to fall down. Red flew up in the air once more and came back down at incredible speed and once the gorilla got back up, Red slammed into its forehead and caused to hit the ground again. It got back up and ran into the forest then the female looked at him and smiled at him. After that, The mother nodded it's head to tell Red thank you and he could keep her child to protect it. " Thank you," Shade said. " Hope we see each other again. The baby turtle was happy and rubbed its head on Shade's face then Red asked, " What do you want to name it?" " I was thinking," Shade said. " Snapper." The turtle seemed to like the name then Red pressed the button and saw inside the dimension was an island. The group went inside and disappeared.

**The Final Battle is coming up and Once again, thanks for reading and leave a comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 9: The Time has Come

Crash's World

Aku Aku was looking at the clouds and could see every dimension that is beyond theirs then he spotted something very unusual. He spotted a bird with a red throat, black feathers and wore shoes. There was a girl with blue eyes, blond hair, wore a small shirt that showed her stomach and had black boots and shorts. " Oh no," Aku Aku said. He quickly floated inside the house and yelled, " Cortex is coming!" " What?!" They all cried. " That soon?" Crunch said. " I thought you said we had time!?" barked Spyro. " He's not alone," Aku Aku said. " He brung some new minions with him and they could be here any minute now!" The team ran outside and a portal appeared right in front of them and the bird and the girl came out then Spyro and Crash charged at them but the bird stopped them. " What are you doing?" The bird asked. " We're on your side!" " You're not evil?" Aku Aku asked. " No," The bird said. " There's this guy name Cortex and he's on his way here!" " What?!" The group cried once more. " But who are you guys?" Spyro asked. " I'm Red," He said. " And I'm Shade," The girl said. " We came from the 7th and 9th dimension," Red explained. " Cortex had made his way there and these creature's seem unstoppable!" They leave everything in destruction!"

" Alright," Aku Aku said. " Thank you two for warning us and you're welcome to help us beat Cortex if you like." " Are you kidding me?" Red said. " That's why we're here." Later on, the group recruited the ratcicles, Sludge, Spikes and Snipes and the elemental creatures and when they were done, they headed somewhere far from the island where the land was dry and nothing seemed to live there. " Cortex will be here at this spot," Aku Aku said. He looked at everybody happy that they changed so much and how their most dangerous enemies are on their side then he looked at Red and Shade. " There's something about those two," The mask thought. " They seem to posssese some kind of unbelievable power but they haven't seem to tap it yet." He turned at saw a portal appearing then Cortex, King Cortex, Chomp, Evil Crash and the army of mutants emerged out of it. " Greetings my fellow minions and enemies," Cortex said. " I'd like to introduce some new friends I recruited." " Allow me to introduce King Cortex, Evil Crash and Chomp!" " You?!" Red cried. " I thought you were through?" " That's where you're wrong," Chomp said. " I went into a diffrent dimension and met these two." " Now that we're done with the introduction," King Cortex said. " Let's settle this once and for all." He dropped a power crystal next to Evil Crash then the evil bandicoot transformed into it's more powerful form. The group were shocked to see what happend then Aku Aku cried, " Charge!" The team charged at Cortex's army then evil scientist cried, " Attack!"

The army of mutants charged and the armies collieded having mutants flying in the air and the elemental creatures being destroyed. Crash, Spyro, Crunch, Coco, Tiny, Fake Crash, Koala Kong and Pinstripe helped their army and were able to take down some mutants down. Uka Uka and Aku made a body out of rocks and helped their friends while N. Gin shot lasers from his newly invention. Nitrous Oxide, N. Trophy N. Tranced and Shade guarded N. Gin's weapon and took down some mutants. Red encountered Evil Crash and Chomp who still wanted to kill him. " Two against one huh?" Red said. " I can take on both of you anytime of the week!" The two brutes charged at Red who easily blocked their moves with no problem then he sent a hard force of wind at them and easily blew them away. Cortex and King Cortex watched and couldn't wait for world domination. " So other me," King Cortex said. " What will we do with these bandicoots once their army is destroyed?" " Oh no worrys," Cortex said. " I have something that can crush those bandicoots at the bottom of its foot.

Meanwhile the mutants obtained the Power Gem and gave it to Nina. " Excellent," The girl said. " Now those bandicoots will be gone forever!" She jabbed the gem into its head and the monster began to absorb it then the it came to life and let out a loud roar.

**The Battle is getting more intenced and what will happend once the team of heros face a menace bigger than themselves? Find out. Leave a Comment and that's all.**


	11. Chapter 11

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 10: A Warrior's Death

Crash did his traditional spin attack and sent some mutants flying in the air, Crunch used his strengh to life one of the mutants and sent it crashing into the others, Shade used her shadow powers and easily crushed some of the mutants and Red was sweeping the floor off between Evil Crash and Chomp. The bird easily defeated Chomp with a swift kick to the face and sent Evil Crash against a rock. " I guess all that fighting made me stronger," Red thought. Out of nowhere, a loud stomp made the ground shake and even the army of mutants turned their attention to what's coming. A giant monster made out of power crystals entered the battlefield and let a roar that broke rocks. Nina was standing on its head and ordered it to put her down so it did and put her next to her uncle. " Well done Nina," Cortex said. " Now we'll crush the bandicoots underneath our feet!" " Chaotic, crush them!" The monster obeyed and headed to the group. N. Gin's laser gun shot a giant laser beam but had no effect on the monster then it crushed the ray gun. Red flew up to the monster and a valley of energy balls but bounced off as if they were bouncy balls.

" Alright," Red said. " That won't work," he flew up in the air to gain more speed and came back down and yelled, " Then this will!" the monster punched Red and sent him flying to the ground. " Red!" Shade cried. The bird quickly emerged out of the rocks and was engulfed by a purple aura and managed to hit the monster by wasn't fazed by it. " How hard is that guy?" Red said. " That should've atleast broke a part of its body!" Red did it again but was swapped by the monster's huge hands. " Red stop!" Aku Aku cried. " That thing will kill you!" Red emerged out of the ground barely able to stand having blood stains on his body. " So you want us to die?!" He barked. " That's not the point Red!" Aku Aku cried. " You're only trying to kill yourself!" " It's what I do," Red said. " It doesn't matter if I die, I will stop this thing from destroying your world." Aku Aku couldn't speak and Red turned his attention on the monster and continued to stop it but would keep crashing back to the ground. Everyone couldn't stand the horror then Crunch said, " I know we just met that guy, but he's earned my respect as a a true warrior."

Everyone agreed what Crunch said and went to help their friend. Shade stood motionless and slowly began to grow angry. " Stop it," She said with a silent voice. " STOP IT!" Aku Aku turned and saw a black aura surrounding her and said, " This was the power I senced deep in her, she must have to unleash it by emotions." Everyone tried their best to stop Chaotic but their attacks were useless against it. It had its finger put and shot a thin beam at Shade. " Shade!" Red cried. " NOOOOOOOOOO!" He flew towards Shade and took the beam head on. Red fell down to the ground and knew death would be coming. " Red!" Shade cried. She went towards him and tried helping him but couldn't help him. " Shade," Red said. " You're a friend I never had before and those times being with was...awsome." " I hope we see eachother someday." Red's eyes slowly closed and he was dead. Shade snapped and her powers began to take over then she transformed into the same form that killed RazorTooth. The rest of the mutant army surrounded her then she let out a burst of energy that sent the monsters flying in the air. She was destroying the mutants left and right until she knew they couldn't beat her then she let out another explosive wave. " The girl's gone crazy!" Crunch cried. The team went to take cover to stay away from Shade's wrath then the enraged warrior turned to Cortex and had him around his neck. " Shade stop!" cried Aku Aku. " Red wouldn't want this to happen!" She paused as she heard Red's name and slowly let go of Cortex and charged at the monster and did the same attack Red did and managed to brake its skin.

A tiny crystal landed near Red's body then Shade landed next to him and cried. " I'm so sorry Red," She said. " You didn't to die to save my life. " She turned and saw the crystal and had an idea. " I hope this works," She said while holding the crystal. She jabbed the crystal into Red's chest and a bright light bursted out and Red began floating without moving then was engulfed by the light. After that, Red had changed. His his entire body was covered with mutiple colors and a rainbow aura surrounded him. " Red?" Shade said. " Is that you?" Red looked at Shade and smiled.

**Red has unlocked the power that Aku Aku sence and now the real battle begins. Thanks for reading and leave a comment.**


	12. Chapter 12

Crash and Spyro: Cross Dimensions

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

The newly transformed Red looked at Shade and gave her a wink. She smiled knowing her friend is back. " Thanks Shade," Red said. " You did your best to stop Chaotic, but its my turn." Red headed to the rest of the team and looked at Crash and Spyro then they nodded in agreement knowing what they need to do. Red held his hands out and some of his powers went to Crash and Spyro. The two's skin and fur were like Red's then the trio headed to Chaotic. The giant crystal beast looked at his new foes and let out a roar then it tried swatting the trio away but missed. Red shot a more powerful energy ball at Chaotic and the monster roared in pain and shot tiny crystals at him but the bird was too fast for them to hit. Crash did his traditional spin attack but only after he was done, he formed a giant tornado and sent at Chaotic and managed to hurt it. Spyro shot a rainbow colored version of his fire breath and hit the monster then it shot a beam at Spyro but the dragon wasn't fazed by it. Chaotic shot a beam at Crash and Red but they weren't fazed by it. " I can't believe it," Aku Aku said. " I knew Red has amazing power but I never senced this much of it."

Chaotic grew ferious and roared in anger but formed a giant ball of energy. " Chaotic stop!" Cortex cried. " If that hits, it'll destroy the entire planet!" Chaotic ignored his orders and shot the ball at the trio. They nodded and shot an energy blast at it then the attacks collieded and sparks of energy were flying all over the place. " Guys!" Red cried. " Before we end this, I want to say your guys are great friends." Crash nodded in agreement and Spyro said. " You too but now lets end this!" " Right!" Red cried. The trio put more power into their blast and overpowered the energy ball and sent it back at Chaotic then it sent the monster flying in the air and oblierated it. " NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Cortex said as he was punching the ground. " WHY WHY WHY?! Why can't I beat you?" The trio reverted back to their normal forms and Red came over to the beatened scientist and said, " Because you don't something we have: Friendship." " That's what fueled us and help us overcome challenges."

Everyone couldn't believe it, it was over. All the things they went through were gone and finally, peace had returned at last. " Well children," Aku Aku said. " We can go back home." Everyone nodded in agreement and before they left Red said, " Wait!" Everyone turned and Aku Aku asked, " What's wrong?" " What are we going to do with the mutants and King Cortex?" " Oh yeah," Aku Aku said. Later on, Red pressed the button and an arrow turned to the 11th dimension then everyone dragged every mutant and Evil Crash inside. " Let me go!" King Cortex said struggling to get out of Crunch's grip but couldn't. Crunch threw King Cortex into the portal and the King cried, " I'll return someday!" " Well we got them out of the way," Aku Aku said. " Now what are we going to do with the shark guy?" " I'll bring him with me," Red said. " He seems to be a worthy opponent and I can get him off your back Shade." " Thank you Red," Shade said. " I hope we meet eachother again." He turned to Aku Aku and said, " Do you think I can this remote?" " Yeah sure," Aku Aku said. " We managed to grab one that King Cortex had." Well," Red said. " I'll see you guys again someday." Red dragged Chomp and disappeared. " Well guys," Spyro said. " It was nice working together again." It reminds me when we first met," Aku Aku said. Spyro and his friends went inside the portal and gave one last goodbye to their friends then the bandicoots were relieved it was over and realized something. " What happend to Tiny, N. Gin and the others?" Coco said. " Probabley went back to Cortex," Aku Aku said. " But the important thing is that everything is back to normal." Crash nodded in agreement then the group went back inside their house. Meanwhile, a large chunk of power crystals crashed back down and hit some kind of pyramid then some black ooz cam out of it. " Finally," It said. " I'm free!"

**THE END**

**That's the end of the first book but I will begin working on the secend one soon and once again thanks and leave a comment.**


End file.
